1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magneto-optical recording medium which can be used in optical disks, optical cards and the like and in which information can be recorded on and/or from which the recorded information can be read out making use of laser beams. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magneto-optical recording medium having an excellent reproduction property and preventing deterioration of the recording film, and a method for producing such magneto-optical recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The magneto-optical memory has received much attention as a memory on which a large amount of information can record can be recorded in a high density and from which the information can be read out in a high speed. A magneto-optical recording medium for such a magneto-optical memory as described above has a recording layer which is provided with a magnetic film of a rare earth-transient metal amorphous alloy with vertical magnetization such as TbFeCo alloy disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,353. Japanese Patent Publication No. 18506/1989 describes that the use of TbFeCoPt films as a recording layer can prevent the deterioration of the recording layer and improve the reproduction characteristics. Also, it has been proposed to add aluminum or titanium to the rare earth-transient metal alloy recording layer for the same purpose.
However, the above-described additional metals have been added uniformly in the recording layer and no sufficient effects could be obtained in both improvement of reproduction characteristics and prevention of deterioration.